Curiosity
by Jamsey
Summary: After DMC. Elizabeth's and Will's relationship strains. Elizabeth has to choose between Will and Jack. Who is she to pick? EJ rating to be safe
1. Curiosity

My first PotC 2 fic. It's amazing, right? So, i know that, in the third movie, somehow Elizabeth gets captured by some Chinese pirate. But, I don't care, my third part of the movie is going to be different.

In this story, you will find that the relationship between Elizabeth and Will is strained. Considerably. Horribly so. And, though it pains me, I'm here, writing a Elizabeth/Jack fic. I've NEVER writen one, because I was never fond of Elizabeth. But, after the second movie, my opinion of her changed. And she doesn't deserve Will anymore. I have a theory about her. She liked Will, only because he was different than every other man she had met. Then she met Jack Sparrow, and he was everything that Will wasn't. He was new, adventurous, and dangerous. What every well to do maiden wants. And Jack wants her, only because she's different from every other woman he's met. She's well to do, and brought up right.  
And the curiosity for each other is driving them mad.

So, here you are, reading my E/J fic. Tell me anything you want about. I appreciate everything. But, if you're going to be REALLY mean, could you just PM me. Cuz that would be the polite thing to do.  
I'm terribly sorry for boring you with that little shpell up there, okies.  
So, read and review  
much love,  
me  
Chapter 1: Despair  
Disclaimer: Of this story, I own none of the characters, places, and ships, ect. I only own the story line.

* * *

Despair. That's what filled her at this moment.

Only a day since the death of Jack Sparrow, and she was already wallowing in her despair. She couldn't face Will, he was acting strange. The look he had been giving her in the last twenty-four hours hadn't been one filled with love.

They were still at the Tia Dalma's house, and the men were discussing their plan to find Jack with Barbossa.

Tia walked around the house, her black lips set in a grin as she distributed drinks.

"Oh, young miss. Jack Sparrow will return. He always do," She said, handing Elizabeth a glass.

Elizabeth tried a smile, "I'm not so sure he will." She caught Will glancing over his shoulder at her. She didn't know what to say to him. She loved him. Or did she?

"He always do," she said again, then left Elizabeth alone.

Everything was dark, despite it being ten in the morning and the candles that were lit everywhere warmed her chilled body. The shack creaked slightly as Tia walked around and as the wind blew. The bayou around them filled the home with a misty fog.

"Would Miss Swann be goin' wif us?" Barbossa asked, looking over Will's shoulder to her.

Will started to answer, but she butted in. "Of course I'll be going. After all, he was a friend."

Will turned around in his to face her. "Are you sure you want to go, Elizabeth. It's going to be dangerous, and no guarantee to be back."

Elizabeth stood up and notched her chin a bit, "I'm going, Will."

Barbossa smiled, "Good."

Jack, the monkey, let out a shirk and jumped up onto her shoulder.

"Stupid monkey," she murmured, brushing him off. Then she turned around and went out the door to stand on the small stoop. She sat down on the crooked, dirty step, and rested her chin in her hands.

She wanted it to be her wedding day, again. Before she'd seen Jack again. Before she'd held that damnable compass. Before she stood a breath away from him, and almost broke into tears when he didn't pull her close. Before the compass had shown her what she wanted. Back when all she wanted was to marry Will.

And now, everything was messed up. She doubted what she and Will have. She's thinking way too much about Jack and the last time they had seen each other. She still couldn't get that wondrous taste of him off her lips.

"Oh, god. What am I to do?" Elizabeth asked herself, running a hand through her messy hair.

* * *

"Good," Barbossa said with a smile. She could be of some use to him and getting the Pearl back. That's all he cared for right now. He didn't care about Jack, he wanted the ship.

Will turned his attention back to the map on the round table. And flinched when Elizabeth left. Seeing that kiss between Jack and Elizabeth had torn at his heart. He didn't want to believe what that half a second revealed of them. He didn't want to believe that Elizabeth would do that to him. But he had seen them. And they both seemed very into it.

Will narrowed his eyes as he whipped down the dagger on the table again, the point digging into the soft wood.

He swallowed before saying, "When are we to set sail, and what ship shall we use?"

"We be takin' the long boat to the closest harbor. Then from there, we shall see," Barbossa said with a gleam in is eye.

The men nodded.

Will continued to throw his dagger down on the table. Gibbs and the others got up from the table and went out to ready the long boat. Tia had disappeared up the stairs that Barbossa had come down just last night.

"'here seems ta be somethin' wrong wif yer lass," Barbossa said, taking a drink from his cup.

"There's nothing wrong," Will said harshly, whipping the dagger down, forcing it down further than it had been before.

Barbossa smiled, "Ye sure, mate? Jus' how long was she travlin' wif Jack?" Barbossa asked raising a brow.

Will's eye twitched slightly as he pulled his dagger out. "I don't know how long exactly."

"Do ye trust ole Jack and yer lass ta be together for a while. Alone?" Barbossa asked, leaning over the table as he said 'alone'.

Will had the dagger in the air. He shifted his eyes to Barbossa's and started to breath heavily. "You think I should trust her?" Will asked, whipping the dagger down.

"Do ye?"

Will moved his eyes back to his dagger, which had dug another deep hole into the table. "I don't know," Will said, pulling it out.

* * *

Elizabeth jumped a bit when Gibbs grabbed her shoulder. Quickly, before the men noticed, she dashed away her tears.

"Ye alrigh' miss Elizabeth?" Gibbs asked, looking at her with concern.

"Oh course," Elizabeth said looking up at him. "Are we leaving?"

"In jus' a bit. Will and Barbossa are still inside."

"Okay," Elizabeth said, then moved out of their way so they could get down the steps. As the readied the boat, Elizabeth moved down the steps to talk. "Do you know what's bothering Will?"

The four men looked at her. "No, miss," Gibbs said.

"He'd been actin' strange since the Pearl and Jack went down," Pintel said.

"Aye," said the little man.

"But, we've all been actin' strange. Wif the death of Jack and all," Gibbs said, pulling at a rope.

"Yes, but... There's something else there that's bothering him," Elizabeth pressed standing up. She paced along the small step, looking down at the dirty board. "I have to tell you guys something," she said, hesitating.

"I'm listening," Will said, standing in the doorway.

Elizabeth gasped and turned around. Her eyes were wide, and were starting to water.

"What do you have to tell these guys, that you can't tell me, Elizabeth?" Will asked, sauntering down the stairs. Normally she would have gave him a look over, but nothing about him lit her heart up anymore. And it frightened her.

"That, that. That I enjoyed being a pirate," Elizabeth said, stumbling a little bit.

"Hmm," Will hummed, then continued down the steps, past her and to the long boat.

Elizabeth didn't turn around to watch Will. She gripped the wooden railing, her lip trembling. Something horrible has happened between her and Will within the last twenty-four hours.

And she had a sickly feeling that she knew what was troubling him. Was Will a jealous man? Could he really hate her and Jack for what she did to save them.

She was having trouble not hating herself for what she did to Jack. As they rolled away from the ship, she could hear him trying to get out of the cuff. And it pained her so.

And to make it worse, he called her something she would never have considered herself before.

_Pirate,_ he had whispered when she explained it was for the good of everyone else. He called her a pirate. What she did wasn't right of her, but it was for the good of her. Which she assumed to be considered piracy. She was willing to kill to save her own.

Jack had known that she wanted to taste what he had. To taste what he could give. He was right, the curiosity was enough to kill you. But he also did the right thing, because of the curiosity. He had come back, and saved them. For the moment at least.

Curiosity had been their downfall.

Moments later, Barbossa sauntered out of the small shack with Jack on his shoulder. "Let's leave," He said, then looked down at Elizabeth.

She bit her lip to try to keep it still. He smiled, and walked down the stairs, stopping beside her on the step. "Ye need not worry miss, Jack will be back," He said, then climbed onto the boat.

Elizabeth swallowed down her distress and climbed in after him. She sat down next to Will, and stared off in the other direction. Eyes darting through the woods that surrounded them. Looking for away to get rid of this feeling inside her.

But, as of this moment, she knew only one way to be rid of it. Drop one, and search night and day for the other.


	2. Damnable Compass

Gracious me, look at all this. Why did this one work so well? Why are so many people like, hey girl, CONTINUE NOW?  
Lol, here ya go.  
Chapter 2: That Damnable Compass  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the story line.  
So please, don't sue me.

* * *

They survived a night and a half a day out on the ocean with the long boat before they ran into a ship. Named the Juliet, it was an easy target that belonged to the British navy. 

They were to take it.

It wasn't hard. Even with only 8 people on their side. The captain quickly turned over his ship to Barbossa and the crew sworn loyalty to Barbossa.

That happened this morning. This evening Elizabeth sits in the crow's nest, a slight smile on her face as she thought of the one she loved. As to who that is, she still wonders since both were in her thoughts. Though, one made her happier.

Will's climbing up to sit with her pulled her away from her thoughts. He settled down next to her. His brown hair pulled back by a queue, his brown eyes hard and cold. Sweat beaded at his temples and above his upper lip. There was a slight tick in his jaw and his muscles bunched and released and jerked continuously.

"Will, what's on your mind?" Elizabeth asked, running a delicate hand down his back. She felt him shiver at her touch and she pulled away.

"What did you do with Jack when you caught up with him?" He asked, turning his cold eyes to her.

Elizabeth stared at him. What she to tell him. They didn't do anything at first. It wasn't until they talked about curiosity that he started to drive her crazy. It wasn't until that heat she felt when their bodies weren't even an inch apart. It was before that damnable compass.

"Tell me what happened between you and Jack. And don't bullshit me on this Elizabeth. I want the truth."

Will had turned his gaze back to the horizon and so had she. She swallowed audibly, licked her pink lips, and told him what happened starting when she held that pistol up to Captain Bellamy to get the papers.

* * *

He stumbled around Tortuga. Determined to keep his identity secrete, he hid under coats and robes and let his hat fall down his face so he could see everyone, but no one would recognize him. And he didn't dare step into a tavern. 

Hiding from Davy Jones was easier than he thought. All he had to do was stay on shore. Sure, it was slightly hard, but he would get over it. He always did.

Captain Jack Sparrow wondered aimlessly. The darkness of his cloths faded at the bottom from the sea salt. His dreaded hair longer, but in the same style. His tri-coned hat pulled down low. He hunched over and held a stick, using it as a cane.

From his latest adventure, he had no liking to think about it. He didn't like what he did to Will. But that's what he did. He wanted that heart, and some one told Will about it, and he had no doubt that person was his own father. And bloody Norrington.

He glared at just the thought of the ex-commodore. Clothing covered in mud and rum soaked. He looked horrible, and blamed it all on Jack. But, Norrington had some news; Jack didn't force him to chase him through a bloody hurricane.

Then Davy Jones had to come and pay him a lovely visit. After being chased by cannibals, Jack didn't want to deal with Davy. So, he went to Tia Dalma. Who helped him, like always. But, Davy Jones still found away to get to him. Davy Jones was relentless when there was a soul to be paid. And Jack had yet to pay that soul.

And Elizabeth.

At the thought of her, Jack paused and stared out over the harbor. There was a ship coming in, despite it being late into the night. Elizabeth had done the one thing he never thought she would do. She kissed him. Then tricked him. How was he to know what she had in mind when she walked over to him. And she had the nerve to apologize for what she did.

All he could do was call her 'pirate'. That was the only way to describe her actions at that moment. And for a reason unknown to him, it broke his heart to see her go. Her eyes just barely misted over.

Jack shook his head. Shaking away the memory of how good Elizabeth felt in his little grip he had on her, and he grabbed his compass and opened it.

The black needle flung every which way. Going in a full circle, stopping then going the other way. Then it stopped suddenly, the wind picked up as Jack looked up in the direction.

And there sat the ship that had just pulled into the harbor.

* * *

The moment they were docked in Tortuga, Will was rushing off the ship. He had to put space between him and Elizabeth. He didn't want to see her, or touch her right now. 

And he had every right after what she said. And the moment he sees Jack, he is going to be a dead man.

Elizabeth stood on the deck and watched Will until she lost him in the crowd.

The other night she had told him everything that had transpired through her and Jack. And since then he had yet to talk to her. She leaned on the railing and looked down into the water between the ship and the dock.

Barbossa came up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She only glanced over it.

"Watch the ship love," He said, handing her a pistol. Then she ship was empty but for her.

Elizabeth sat down on a barrel and stared over the ship. She let the long pistol rest in her lap, and she gripped the barrel, trying to hold everything back. But it was hard.

It was hard to pretend that Will's cold shoulder didn't hurt her. It was hard to pretend that what she said hadn't hurt him. It was hard to pretend that what she felt for Will three weeks ago was now gone.

She bit her lip and felt a tear slip down. Angry with herself, she reached up and pushed the tears away. She rubbed at her face. She didn't need to be acting like a woman right now. She had to watch the ship.

* * *

Jack kept a close eye on the ship as he headed towards it. He didn't know why the compass pointed at the ship, but he had to find out. 

As he got closer he noticed the ship was very empty all ready. He stood down on the docks, just before the plank, and stared up at it. There was something about this ship that made his blood pump and heart race.

He shook his head and smiled at himself. He spent too much time on land; he had to get out on the ocean. Now.

Jack raced up the plank and headed towards the helm. And he didn't stop until he heard a gun click on the right side of him. Through the dark, he couldn't tell who it was, but he still turned to the sound. He saw the faint outline of a hat, and baggy clothes. But there was something about this young lad that made his throat dry.

"Just where do you think you're going, sir?" Elizabeth said, clear enough. She had watched as he stood down on the dock then run up the plank. It took her a moment to realize that he was not part of the crew that they had picked up with this ship. But, as she stared at the dark figure before her, her stomach did a flip and her breath hitched.

"Well, lad. I saw this here ship, and I couldn't help meself but ta come over here and take a lil' peak at it," Jack said, staring at the young lad, wondering where he had seen him before.

"I understand, sir. But I have two choices here. Either I kill you, or I escort you off."

Jack thought for a moment, "I like the second choice."

Elizabeth glared at the bloody pirate. "Fine," she said setting her pistol in her belt. She grabbed his elbow and pushed him to the plank.

He stopped there, and straightened his back to his full height. There was a torch lit down at the end of the dock, lighting Elizabeth's face. He stared down into her face, into her eyes.

Elizabeth watched him watching her, and didn't know what to do. Didn't know how to act. She was already on Will's bad side, all she needed now, was for him to come strolling down the docks and see her here with some strange man.

Jack cursed quietly under his breath as he pulled out his compass. When he opened it, it pointed at Elizabeth. And stayed on Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's eyes moved down to the compass he had pulled out. One glance at that, and she knew who it was. A smile broke over her face. Tears pooled in her eyes.

But just as those few things happened, she stared up at Jack. He had his hat pulled down low. And he was breathing deeply. He snapped the compass closed and moved down the plank.

Elizabeth stared at his empty spot for but a moment before she ran down the plank, chasing him. "How did you get here?" She asked him. He hadn't headed towards the town; instead he stood at the end of the dock, staring out over the ocean. At least that's what it looked like to her.

He had his compass out, and was concentrating on it. Trying to make the needle move away from her. To get it off of her. Point at anything but her. But, it wasn't working. He tried to think of rum. He tried gold. But it didn't work.

"What are ye doin' here Elizabeth. Ye should be off marryin' Will," Jack said, snapping his compass closed again.

Elizabeth walked towards him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "After we left you, we went to Tai Dalma's again. And there, we met some one we didn't expect," Elizabeth said with a sigh. He had yet to ask her why she left him like that. Why she tried to kill him. To get rid of him with these feelings running through her. But, she had to get over her feelings for Jack. Had to. The moment they get to Port Royal and everything is cleared up, her and Will were to marry.

If he would still have her, of course.

"Who?"

"Barbossa. We were going to sail to the end of the Earth to find you. But we just needed to find the one spot you loved so," Elizabeth said removing her hand.

"I was going to go back to Singapore. But with Davy after me, I wanted a break from the sea," Jack said, and tried his compass again. When it pointed at Elizabeth, he decided he was starting to hate it.

"Oh," Elizabeth said, not knowing how else to respond. She moved to stand in front of him and pulled his hat back. He was tired, and wore out. She could see it just by glancing at his face. Though the same roughish charm was still there. And in his eyes, there was a war between good and bad, what to do and what not to do. That showed to her again that Jack really is a good man.

"Hold this," Jack whispered, looking into her eyes as he passed her the compass. "Where does it point?"

She opened it, and knew that it would point at Jack. The needle did one quick spin, and then it was on Jack.

"It's pointing... Out at sea," She whispered the lie out, snapping it closed.

Jack smiled lightly, "Figures." He pulled the compass out of her hands, and tied it back to his belt. "It points to the sea for you, and to town for me. Good bye then, love," Jack said, turning on his heal, and pulling his hat back down over his eyes.

Elizabeth watched as he walked away, a lump in her throat and tears wanting to fall. "I'm sorry, Jack," she whispered before he faded with the crowd.

* * *

omg, i'm a terrible person, leaving the story just like that, huh? lol, gods, i'm good, lol  
so, i have to tell you something, you as being my fellow fanfic readers...regretably...it will be SOME time before there will be another chappy for this...plz, really, PLEASE, don't hate me! lol, so yea, you can check back here in a week or so, and there MIGHT be another one, i dont know...i have the next two days off so...i might be writing the whole time...or reading...i just got a new book, lol...but don't hate me for having the book if i don't update...i'm rambling, huh? i'll stop so you can do your job a leave me a review and such, okies

h&k  
me


	3. The Pistol

Chapter 3: The pistol

As always, I don't own pirates. I never had, and sadly, never will.

I'm an evil authoress, huh? You'll hate me at the end of this, I promise.  
...

Jack strode into a tavern. He didn't care anymore. His shoulder still burned where Elizabeth had touched him. His body ached to hold her. And he knew one way to chase those horrid feelings away.

A cup of strong rum.

He sat at the bar, his hat pulled down low so no one would recognize him. He sat with his shoulders hunched over the bar, while he moved only enough to signal a bartender over.

"Wha' can I get fer ye?" The barmaid asked, resting an arm on the bar before him, giving him a view of her cleavage.

"Just a rum," Jack whispered, hoping to have concealed his voice enough.

"Aye, but a moment then," She said, then went down to the end of the bar were the barrels of rum were. When she returned, she set the mug before him and winked, "Just holler if ye need anythin'. Anythin' t'all," she said, running her tongue over her lips.

He nodded, but it was obvious he wasn't interested. At the moment there was only one person he was interested in, and she was off limits.

And this would be the first time he wouldn't listen to the compass. He followed the compass where ever it pointed, but not this time. No, he wouldn't this time. Elizabeth wasn't for him. She was the woman for Will, not for Jack.

The bar was dark, with candles lit at the tables and the two chandlers above the bar were lit, with a few candles out. Smoke hung in the air, and you could hardly hear any one person talk above the murmur that filled the room. But, amidst all the noise of men calling women and the women responding, Jack heard Will talking.

He was looking for Jack. For a reason that Jack didn't understand.

Rather than finding out, he quickly finished his rum, and headed out the door.

Elizabeth paced around the deck. It had been hours now since Jack had shown up and left.

And sadly, it was only after he left that she realized that they were looking for him.

She stopped pacing suddenly, standing at the bow, with her hands behind her back and she rocked on her heels. "Why did you leave, Jack?" she whispered to herself, hopping no one heard her.

But she wasn't one to hope anymore

"Still thinkin' about that bastard, Elizabeth?" Will said, his words slurring just a bit.

Elizabeth slowly turned around to see an unbalanced Will standing before her. He clothes were wrinkled now, and there was a bit of dirt smudged on his face. His hair was mussed up, and there was the heavy sent of rum emanating off of him.

"Will, since when do you drink?" Elizabeth asked, crossing her hands over her chest. She hoped the sudden question would take them off the subject of Jack.

But it didn't work.

"Wha' do ye see in him? Remember how, he was gonna trade my LIFE for a SHIP? Do ye remember, Elizabeth? Do you remember how ye hated him so?" Will said, taking a sloppy step forward

She took a deep breath. She remembered. He was going to use Will was leverage to get the ship, and still have him alive. And she only hated him so for a while, and only because of the way he had treated her.

"We should get you to bed, Will. You're going to have one aching head tomorrow morning," She said with a small smile. "We'll discuss this further when you're sober." Elizabeth said, moving towards him while reaching for his arm.

"No, dammit, we'll talk about it now!" He shouted, whipping back.

She pressed her lips together, and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Why, Elizabeth? Why him? Why mess everything we had up? Why now!" Will shouted, his eyes misting over. He knew it wasn't very male to cry, but what else was he to do. His love, doesn't love him.

"To be honest, Will. I don't know why. It just happened."

"It just happened? Nothing ever just bloody happens, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth was biting her lip so hard, it was a wonder it didn't bleed. She didn't want Will to be like this. It was worse since he was drunk, too. She had hoped that he would have understood that it was just a simple matter of falling out of love with some one, and falling in love some one else.

But, it was obvious to her, that Will was a jealous man.

"I'm sorry, Will," She said, the vulnerable sound of her voice frightened her. It meant she was on the verge of tears.

"You're bloody sorry! Is that all ye can say! You're bloody, sorry. Ye bet you're cheating ass you're sorry," Will said, a menacing glare in his eye.

A pistol came out from behind his back, it was loaded and pointed a Elizabeth.

"I can't live knowing that you would be in Jack's bed. But, I'm too big of coward to kill myself. If I can't have you, then Jack can't either," he said, cocking the gun.

"Oh, god," Elizabeth whispered, her eyes fixated on the pistol.

The breeze kicked up Jack's coat as he walked along the docks. He didn't know why Will was looking for him. He was actually surprised to see that Will still wanted to talk to him after what happened.

Jack walked without direction for some time. It was well into the night, possibly early morning. He hadn't been out this late walking since he first came to Tortuga.

And the same thoughts that had plagued him a week ago, still held true now.

And because he had seen Elizabeth again, it only brought those thoughts to the front of his mind again. He didn't know why he felt like this for Elizabeth. He didn't know why that because she had kissed him then left him to die, killed him inside. He didn't know why he enjoyed having her, and just her, aboard his ship.

He had his gaze fixed on the wooden blanks that made up the docks as he walked, and before he knew it, he was standing before the ship that Elizabeth had been on.

The one that the compass pointed to. Only, it was pointing at Elizabeth. Not the ship.

He growled low in his throat at that thought, then he strode onto the ship, hoping Elizabeth was keeping watch so they could sort this out.

Walking on to the deck didn't go as he thought it would.

Jack walked in on quite a scene. Elizabeth was standing a few yards away from Will, with tears in her eyes. And Will had a pistol loaded, and pointing at Elizabeth. He was glaring at her, like the look he was giving her kill her instead of his firearm.

Elizabeth slowly backed away from Will. He'd gone insane with jealousy over something he didn't understand. Over something that neither of them could've helped.

And now she was going to die. Going to die for loving another man.

"Will, please. You're drunk, you don't know what you're doing," Elizabeth said, barely above a whisper.

"Dammit right I'm drunk. I'm also very, very mad," he slurred, taking an unbalanced step forward.

Elizabeth gasped. Will cocked the gun.

_The end is here,_ Elizabeth thought as she turned her head away from Will.

That's when she saw her hero. Dressed in his long cape, he went for Will.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched as Jack silently walked towards Will.

But he wasn't quiet enough. Will glanced over and saw Jack. Instantly Elizabeth was forgotten and the barrel of the pistol was aimed at Jack.

"Ye greedy bastard," Will said, his red eyes glaring at Jack.

Jack froze as the gun was directed at him. He didn't want to get shot, but he didn't want to see Elizabeth get shot either.

"I've no idea wha' ye are talkin' 'bou'," Jack said, placing his hands behind his back. He began to slowly pace in front of Will.

"Bullshit. Ye couldn't stand ta see me happy, could ye? Ye just had ta go for something ye couldn't have, huh?" Will asked.

Jack paused for a moment, then continued with his pacing. "I still don't understand wha' ye are accusin' me of, mate."

Will gestured the pistol at Elizabeth, "Her! Ye had to have HER! Ye didn't like that she would risk her life for me, and I for her. Ye wanted that!"

Jack stopped and stood in front of Will, the pistol pressed to Jack's chest. "Why, Dear William, would I want a woman for, when I have the ocean. Whatever Elizabeth told you, never happened. I don't have feelings for her, and she doesn't have feelings for me. So lay off, and go get rest, you look like shit," Jack said, then turned on his heel and marched off of the ship.

"Bullshit," Will said, then fired the pistol.

Hate me yet?


	4. Or Do They?

Chapter 4: Or do they?

Don't own, don't sue

For those who wanted this story to move a lil' faster...

Elizabeth held her breath. The moment the pistol went off, she stopped breathing. She watched as Will shot at Jack, and lowered the pistol.

"Bastard," Will said, just before he fell backwards. Passed out from the alcohol.

Jack was leaning on the edge of the railing by his hip, and was holding his right arm. He had his head tilted back, as if he was in so much pain that he couldn't stand it.

"J-Jack, are you o-ok?" Elizabeth asked, taking a tentive step towards him.

"Aye," He said, through clenched teeth. "I was just bloody shot, and I feel just peachy keens, love."

Elizabeth bit her lip and went to him. She stood on his left side and turned him to face her, careful of his wound. She shooed his hand off of the hole, and looked it over. She tsked it and said, "Come into my cabin, I'll clean it," Elizabeth said, grabbing his uninjured arm.

He pulled it out of her grasp as she turned around. "I'm not a lil' boy, Elizabeth. I can clean it meself," Jack said, then strode below deck himself.

Elizabeth only paused a moment before she followed him down. He was on the first floor below deck, and was searching through all the boxes looking for something to clean it up.

She sighed and pulled off her hat. "Jack, stop. Let me help," She said, reaching for his shoulder. His back was to her, and he stopped digging in a box the moment Elizabeth touched him.

She pulled him lightly, turning him towards her. There was a tick in his jaw, and what looked like annoyance in his eyes.

"I told ye, I'm not a lil' boy. I can clean it meself."

"That's nice. Now, hold it, so you don't lose more blood," She said, then pushed him down onto the closest box.

Jack sat, the impression of a pout on his face. Elizabeth smiled at his look, and went to a box on a top shelf. She pulled a box out for her to sit on before him.

"Take your shirt off," Elizabeth said, sitting calmly on the box.

The corner of his quirked up, "If ye order," he said, while taking it off. But he winced at the pain from his arm.

She shook her head, then poured the alcohol based cleaner on it.

He hissed in pain.

"Why did you come back?" She asked, as she wiped at his wound. "I'm grateful that you did, but you didn't have to."

Jack had his eyes on everything but her.

She glanced up at him. "Jack, tell me."

"I don't know," He said, still not looking at her. For some reason he couldn't look at her. The feel of her hand on his arm burned him more than the alcohol did.

"There must be a reason," Elizabeth said, going back to the wound. It was in his upper arm, and she had set the box right in front of Jack, making them face to face when she sat up.

"I had ta talk wit ye," Jack said.

"Hmm, about what?" She asked, starting to wrap the bandage around his arm.

"Ye know what."

She took a deep breath as she finished with her work. She sat up and rested her hands on her thighs that were placed between Jack's legs.

"There can be nothin' between us, love," Jack whispered, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear with his unharmed arm.

"I know," She said, leaning into his hand before he pulled away.

He held her face for a moment, staring into her soft brown eyes. The light tint of pink in her lips appealed to him more than they should.

"Jack," She breathed before he pulled her face to his.

She moved her hands from her legs to his shoulders, careful of his wound. His hand wund around her neck, and he messaged the back of her neck.

A smoldering fire started in her stomach. A fire that burned for Jack's touch. That begged Jack to never let go of her.

Jack could feel her desire growing in her in the way she held him. She pulled him closer ever so slightly.

He pulled away suddenly, her pink lips were red now, and her cheeks flush. Her breathing at hitched, and he could see the fire burning in her eyes.

"We can't, 'Liz'beth," Jack said, standing up. Ignoring his own fire that started the moment he had seen her. He walked to the stairs, and stopped with one foot on the first step, and said, "Ye go wit Will. I don't know wha' ye told him, but wha' e'er ye told him, ain't true. Deny everything tha' ye said, 'Liz'beth." He said, then started up the stairs.

Elizabeth clenched her teeth together as she watched Jack ascend the stairs. That man was barely even tolerable, but she didn't care. She wanted him, and by god she would have him.

He wasn't even off the ship by the time she caught up with him.

"Elizabeth, go," Jack snapped over his shoulder.  
"No, Jack. I can't see you leave again. I watched you leave earlier and it tore me apart."

"And leaving me to die didn't hurt you in the least!" Jack shouted questionly at her as he turned around.

"I thought that was the right thing to do. And it did hurt, Jack! I cried over you, as to why i cried I've no idea!" Elizabeth shouted, feeling the tears starting again remembering the moments when she thought she had killed him. But, she lied to him. She knew why she cried. She cried because she thought she had killed the man she loved. And now she was going to cry because she was going to lose him all over again.

Jack clenched and unclenched his fists. He had been upset that she had left him as well.

"I don't care why ye cried, or how long ye cried. There will never be anything between us."

"Why, Jack? Why can't there?"

"Because, of Will. I may be a pirate, but I would never take another man's woman."

"I'm not Will's woman. I don't love him, I love you!" She shouted before she could think better of it. Instantly she covered her mouth with her hand, and her breathing stopped.

Jack's eyes widened at her proclamation of love. His jaw dropped, he didn't know what to say.

"I have ta go," Jack said quietly as he slowly turned around.

Elizabeth turned around, her hand still over her mouth. She walked over to the barrel she was sitting on when Jack first came aboard. And before she knew it, there were tears on her cheeks.

Jack stood at the bottom of the plank, on the deck. She loved him and not Will. He wanted her, but wasn't sure if he loved her.

He was a pirate, and pirates don't love. Or do they?

He didn't care. He didn't love her. He knew that much, at least he thought he knew that much.

At least that's what he kept telling himself, even as he stormed up the plank again.

He took a quick around the deck, but didn't take long for his eyes to rest on Elizabeth. She stared up at him with watery brown eyes.

Jack walked to her and pulled her up.

"I have to tell ye, that I don't love ye," Jack said, holding her close as he wiped a tear off her face.

"I don't care," She said with a small smile.

He smirked before he slanted his mouth over hers. Instantly the fire was back in her as she pulled him closer.

How's that?

Someone said they wanted it to move faster, that fast enough?


End file.
